Detective Wolf
by Luwa
Summary: The team starts a detective business against Detective Conan. Three detectives go through the trials of finding love. Please R&R. No flames. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Maid Murder

Detective Wolf

Chapter 1 Maid Murder

The gang was sitting around Yugi's shop waiting for a phone call.

"No business as usual," Luwa groaned. "We are not famous enough for any business." Luwa is the leader of the Dragon Detective Agency. She was fourteen, wore a black brae, black poncho, with faded jeans. She sighed and looked at the cards for sale. Next to her was the familiar shaggy-haired teen, Rex Raptor, who was squishing his face in the glass of the display case. Yugi's grandfather promptly slapped his head and grumbled something about troubled youth. Rex enjoyed watching police shows and wanted to be part of a crime scene without being the one that is dead. Yugi snickered at the dumbfounded Rex that was being lectured by his grandpa. Yugi is silent and fast on his feet. He has a camera at his disposal and can blend into the night. Weevil just rolled his dark-blue eyes while drawing sketches of a hidden camera device. He rubbed his brow remembering the components wouldn't work in the device. He angrily crumpled the blueprints up and threw them away. Weevil Underwood was quite knowledgeable (when he wanted to) and was quite good at technology. And last (and maybe least) was the tall, simple Joey Wheeler. He is the brawns of the group. He is willing to defend in the name of justice.

"This sucks!" he blurted out impatiently. "We have no customers because everyone thinks we can't do the job right!"

"At least we have that cruise to wait for," Yugi said cheerfully.

"That was quite a tournament!" Rex said proudly," I stomped the competition."

"Yeah, if you call stomping 5th place dino butt," Weevil scoffed.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black! You got 4th place!" Rex barked. A silver bus drove up.

"Thank goodness," Luwa sighed. "I need a vacation." They hurriedly grabbed their bags a loaded on the bus.

After the two hour trip Rex was able to dislodge the sleeping, drooling Joey off his shoulder and they unloaded their belongings and entered the massive cruise ship. It was shimmering with chandeliers and candles, employees bustling around with soft murmurs, and a sweet smelling banquet. They quickly found their rooms and unpacked. Joey dashed to the banquet at once. Rex soon joined him. Luwa, Yugi, and Weevil had a conversation about dueling and how to expand for advertising.

"We don't have enough money to put an ad in the newspaper," Luwa explained.

"I guess I'll just wander," Weevil said leaving the hall. He continued through the halls and something felt off. Every footstep echoed menacingly. A haunting feeling was welling up deep in his gut. His eyes were darting rapidly and the hair of his neck was standing.

At the end of the hallway was a door that had light leaking through the cracks. He heard a gruff voice.

"You insolent woman! You tampered with the account. I tired of you commanding all the finances. I can't trust you! You cheated once and you will cheat again!"

"I won't ever again,"a young woman said panting." I just needed some money."

"You withdrew half of the account and went off for a week! I can't stand you!" Weevil took it as a hint to escape as quickly and quietly as possible. It was getting dark and the group was about to nod out. Yugi stretched his arms as he was entering his room. As he entered he felt something wet on his feet. He didn't think much of it. He opened the closet for pajamas and a sight made him scream that rang through several rooms. The team ran towards his room.

"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi let out a weak whimper and pointed to the closet. Rex approached and gasped. There was a bloody corpse of a woman in a maid uniform. Blood was seeping in the floor and the body was fresh.

"Rex, please examine cause of death," Luwa stated and she struggled for composure. Rex moved her forward and found a huge gash down her back Yugi promptly took pictures for evidence. Weevil checked for clues and he found something intriguing.

"There is a burn on her hand," he mentioned. " It is small and it wasn't in a long exposure to the cause of it."

"The wound was the cause of death. There was a struggle and it was a single stroke kill. The weapon must have been huge." The whole ship suddenly went into complete darkness.

"I think we have been found out," Joey shivered. There were spare candles in the bathroom and Weevil struck a match and the team was on an investigation.

They walked quietly through the ship. Each tapping foot felt like someone was watching them. All the doors were locked. Their heads darted constantly knowing the killer was still out there. Joey's nostrils flared as something was wafting in the air.

"Something smells like gas," Joey said worriedly. The candle Rex was holding flared up and charred his sleeve. Rex yelled out and Yugi desperately tried to put out the flames.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. I'm a living candle and there is a sociopath murderer on the loose," Rex said sarcastically.

"We can't go on with our candles," Luwa said worriedly. She blew out her candle.

"I think the murderer planned this," Yugi grunted." Anyone got a flashlight?"

"Yeah, like any of us carry flashlights in our pajamas. Tell me when that happens." Luwa snapped. Joey started coughing.

"The gas is spreading. We'll suffocate at this rate." Joey said in weak breaths. Luwa came up to a window and tried to unlock it with no avail. She growled and smashed the window with her own fist. The guys stared in awe.

"I guess I'll go," Weevil said looking down.

"No! There is a killer on the loose!" Rex shrieked.

"I'm not helpless," he said coldly. He went off to the rooms.

They decided to follow the fumes to a closed room. They covered their mouths with their sleeves and proceeded. It was a kitchen and a gas stove was on and leaking gas. Yugi skimmed the room and saw something suspicious. It was a cutting board that had been struck by something. Rex ran his finger through the gash.

"It is the same length as the wound on the maid," Rex deducted.

"The stove," Luwa Blurted.

"What about it," Joey asked.

"It explains the burn!"

"It must mean that the murderer works in the kitchen!" Yugi stated. Rex rubbed his forehead.

"The murder weapon is a butcher knife. It is the only thing that can inflict that much damage with a single stroke and it is quite convenient to find in a kitchen. Let's track his ass down!" They continued to try and find the killer. They were approaching the control room. Luwa was silent and had seemed to have lost her nerve.

"Luwa. You look worried. What's on your mind?" Yugi asked. She just let out a sigh. They heard an unfamiliar voice gasp. It was a very burly man. He had a thick built, tan skin body, a long, thick, black beard, and he wore a white apron and wielded a butcher knife.

"Sir, you're under arrest for murder," Joey shouted. As the man eyed him they noticed his sleeve was burned.

"That ungrateful woman, Lenore! You are sharp kids, but my blade is sharper!" he shouted as he swung wildly. They tried to clamor out of the small hall, yet Luwa was caught by the man's leg and brought her to the ground. He readied his knife for a killing blow. The group shouted out as the man brought his hand back for a decapitating swing. A loud crack rang through the hall that sounded like thunder. The man screamed and dropped the weapon. They looked back and saw Weevil with a pistol in his hand. The stranger fell to his knees now that his hand was shot." I surrender!" he said with his head down.

"You have a gun?" Rex blurted.

"For protection," he quickly said. They turned away to try and find contact. They heard mad screaming as the chef charged full-force towards them. He clenched his fists and slammed them against Weevil's back close to his neck and knocked him to the ground. He fell with great force and landed hard against the ground. The chef ran shouting like a madman into the darkness.

To be continued…


	2. Underwood's Undoing

Chapter 2 Underwood's Undoing

"Is he dead?" Joey asked. Rex tapped the side of Weevil's head. He let out a painful groan.

"He may have broken something," Rex murmured.

"There is a chance he could be paralyzed from the neck down," Luwa whimpered. "Joey take him back to the rooms to rest. As for me I got a score to settle," she said as she picked up the pistol. Without a word Joey scooped up the fatigued Weevil and he went back to their quarters. Luwa noticed the butcher knife was gone and every few feet there was a drop of blood on the floor. She stalked off, so Yugi and Rex could follow Joey.

Luwa continued down those dark, dank corridors. The ship rocked back and forth and a creak pulsated through the room. She held the pistol close to her with her finger on the trigger. The smell of blood emanated throughout the ship. She could feel her legs tense up every step of the way. She finally reached the control room. She slowly cracked the heavy door open and tried to look inside. There was no sign of the engineers or captain. She desperately tried the radio. The fuzz was heavy, but she could partly make-out a voice.

"This is the Blue Majesty. Do you read?" she said in the radio.

"Is… there …distress?"

"Yes, we have a murder victim and the killer still out there!"

"Sending…guard…" There was thudding. She could hear banging on the door. She screamed as the door started coming off its hinges. The banging was louder. Then there was a sound of the hinges bursting off the door. The chef was there, his fists bloody from pounding the door.

"I'm back," he said with an evil grin. He sliced the radio's wires. One down, four to go!"

"Move over you bloody bastard!" she yelled. She threw the dead radio towards his face and it hit him between the eyes. A small spot of blood trickled down his face. He rubbed it off his face with his teeth bared.

"Meet your maker you weak little wretch!" he slammed the blade with great strength. It left a massive crevasse in the floor. She was close enough to see the details of his face. He had black, beady eyes that were dilated in complete madness. She struggled to stop her hand from shaking. She couldn't aim the pistol and ran to try to hide.

Yugi put a cold cloth on the restless, sweating body of Weevil.

"I think the fall did some head trauma," Rex muttered. Weevil fingers twitched uncontrollably.

"D-Don't…" he groaned weakly.

"He needs medical attention immediately!" Yugi said with great worry.

"T-The…knife…" he continued to murmur.

Joey heaved a concerned sigh, "This is getting bad. Luwa is in great peril." Weevil looked as though he was struggling to get up, but fell backing panting heavily.

"Just stay down and rest!" Rex urged. "Where is she? Where is the National Guard?"

"D-Don't…l-let…her…die!" Weevil eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly. The guys stepped back.

"Lay back down or you could get a head rush!" Rex warned.

"I'm fine," he retorted as he tried to stand up.

"You have a bruise the size of a melon!" Joey snapped. Weevil's eyes examined the room and his pupils contracted.

"What happened to Marcus?" Weevil asked.

"Who?" Yugi said in disbelief.

"The murderer. Is he still out their?"

"I'm afraid so," Rex said as his head drooped.

"Well we need to find her," he said standing up. His knees shuttered and he gained his balance.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Yugi asked.

"Damn it! Yes!" he said his eyes blazing. He started to storm off and they quickly followed. They ran down of what seemed to be an endless maze, there were several forks in the path. They decided to slip up in individual search parties. It left them vulnerable, but it would maximize the chances of finding her alive.

Luwa strained her legs to run to until her chest felt a cold, rushing agony and hot rush in her veins. She was panting and she huddled in a closet. She desperately tried to settle her breath. She could hear the heavy boots coming closer. Her muscles tensed up as the thudding boomed through the ship.

"Your own blood deceives you!" his voice boomed outside the closet. Then Luwa realized she had been bleeding for the whole time. She left a trail of blood and he followed it like a bloodhound. She hadn't noticed it, yet blood was running down her knuckles and down her arm. It happened when she broke the window! She was taken totally aback. He turned the knob and she desperately clung to it. Her palms perspired so much it slipped out of her hands. She was cornered like an animal. He slammed his weapon that grazed past her arm and cleaved her arm open. She screamed as she struggled to run. He slammed his knife against the wall. She sprinted gripping her arm.

"Someone please help!" she panicked. She ran blindly into a dead end.

"Now you will join the little one!" he growled. She backed up to the corner. He charged at full speed, his knife glistening, and he let out a vicious war cry. Something came in front of him and he plummeted toward the ground. He lay quiet and motionless. He was too fatigued to move. Luwa crawled closer to the object. It was a rope that was pulled to make him trip. The one holding that rope was Weevil.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded with relief. Boats pulled up next to them. It was the National Guard to rescue them. Many people came in uniform and found the tied up crew members. The team was located and they were on a rescue boat home.

"Well you did it!" Rex heartily said smacking Weevil on the back which made him whimper and his bruise tender. "Sorry." Luwa's wound was bandaged and they returned safely to the card shop. Yugi's grandpa swelled with pride.

"You really did it Underwood," Joey grinned. "If only you thought of others than yourself more often." Weevil scowled.  
"Shut the hell up!"

To be continued…


	3. Seducive Sniper

Chapter 3: The Seductive Sniper

The team was back at the card shop. Moon was reading the newspaper when she noticed an article.

"Psychotic killer captured abroad a cruise ship." she read on. "He has been sent to a mental ward for recovery."

"Anything about us?" Yugi asked. Luwa skimmed through the pages. She furrowed her brow.

"A group of teenagers and the ship's crew were the survivors." her face hardened. "This sucks! We weren't mentioned in solving the case or even are names!" She threw the newspaper down on the table.

"Don't overexert yourself." Rex said. He took an icepack out of a freezer and handed it to Weevil. He placed it on his back for a moment and went back to working on a device.

"I've been wondering about something." Yugi abruptly said." What did you guys do for summer jobs before the agency?" Rex moaned and said,

"Guess this." He put his fingers in the shape of a phone. "Hello, can I take your order? Would you like fries with that?" Joey snickered.

"A fast food restaurant! I can't imagine you with a hairnet." Joey jeered.

"Like you got any better!" Rex snapped. Joey twiddled his thumbs.

"I was fired from being a pizza delivery boy because I had a tendency to eat some of the pizza (sweat drop)." Joey whimpered.

"What about you Weevil?" Yugi asked. He momentarily stopped his project.

(Flashback)

"Ugh, I was a self-stocker for a supermarket. It is really hard to do that when your not even five feet tall."

An old woman was behind Weevil as he desperately reached for a top shelf item. He was delicately balancing on a ladder edging closer.

"Yes, that one sonny." she dryly said. The ladder wobbled as he plummeted toward the floor.

"Aw, crap!" he plopped like a rock on the floor. The old woman just walked off as he lay there motionlessly with the wind knocked out of him. "Clean up on aisle six." he grunted. "Me."

(End of flashback)

Yugi cringed at the thought.

"And you, Luwa?" he questioned. She rolled up her pants to show her ankle. There was a long pale scar on her ankle.

"This is the reason why I hate little kids. I babysat Satan's child." she whimpered. Weevil grinned as he finished his device.

"I finally finished it!" he declared. He held up a palm-sized robot that looked like a bumble bee.

"You're a really quirky bug you know." Joey said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't backtalk! It will help us in our cases."

"By making the fugitive piss himself to death."

"It is my A.N.T. Borg."

"It looks like a bee to me." Rex retorted.

"You ninny, A.N.T. is codename for agile numbing tranquilizer." He pressed a button and a needle extended out of the end.

"Whatever." Joey nonchalantly said as he took a soda out of the fridge.

"Hey, the diet is mine." Luwa barked.

"Too late sucka!" he grinned. Weevil pressed the button again and the syringe launched out of the device and nailed Joey in the neck. He teetered around like a soused up teen.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that mosquito?" he drunkly said and plummeted on the couch.Luwa promptly seized the soda and popped the lid open.

"Sharp shootin'." she grinned. Yugi shook Joey's body roughly.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be up in about an hour." Weevil proudly said as he secured it in a box.

"Where in the hell did you nab that technology?" Rex shouted. "Only Detective Conan has that technology." Weevil just pushed his glasses (he is so sexy when he does that).

"Let's just say I'm a bit of a hacker." he grinned with his signature cackle.

Yugi picked up the mail and cheered.

"We have been invited to a Duel Monsters tournament!" he rushed in with jubilation. Joey was just starting to stir.

"Some action finally." Rex jumped up.

"It is tomorrow." Yugi read on. "So let's go home and get ready." Joey finally sat up and let out a weak "yay".

"And no cheating worm boy." Joey threatened to Weevil. "Or I'll be on you like flies on…"  
"Alright, sheesh enough with the bug puns." Weevil sneered.

The next day they went to Duke Devlin's shop for the local tournament. Duke fiddled with the loudspeaker.

"First pairings are up!" Duke struggled to use the loud speaker. The pairings appeared on the board.

"I didn't know you even dueled, Luwa." Weevil said with bewilderment. They were the first pairings.

"Good luck." Rex said to Luwa with a firm slap on the butt. She slapped him and he had a large, red, sting mark on his face. "Just being supportive."

The duel had begun and they cut each other's decks. Weevil looked back at the crowd and he saw a reflecting light that was in his eyes. He shielded his eyes and he continued the duel. The cards had just barely begun when a booming sound echoed through the stadium. The crowd was in a clamor. There was a bullet hole in the side of the table they were dueling on just inches from his chest.

"Someone tried to kill me!" his voice quavered in a panic. His lower lip was quivering uncontrollably. The stadium was evacuated and Duke was in a fit.

"Someone is tarnishing my rep," he panicked. "Ack! I'm losing all of my customers." He ran up toLuwa and grabbed her collar. "Find that person, detective!"

"Easy on the merchandise," she smacked his hands off her. "But I'm on the case."

A week later there had been no leads whatsoever.

"This really bites," Joey snapped. Luwa was under a lot of stress. She had her face in her book in deep concentration. Rex finally noticed she had slipped into sleep. He shook her awake.

"You're falling apart at the seams." She weakly awoke.

"Why is everyone touching me?" she grunted. Yugi picked up the mail and announced a letter he received.

"You have been invited to a formal party at Raphael Dwile's mansion. The following people are the exclusive guests of great duelist champions: Yugi Mouto, Joseph Wheeler, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Luwa Wolf." Yugi read. "It is tomorrow at 5 p.m."

"I don't even have formal clothes," Joey groaned.

"Well just don't look like crap!" Weevil retorted.

The next day they met each other at the card shop. Rex had obviously made an attempt brush his unmanageable hair. Yugi's grandpa had lent him his suit that was too short and too wide. Joey was in his school uniform because it was the best thing without food stains. Weevil was wearing his formal clothes that he wore at Duelist Kingdom, yet it was starting to get too small for him. Luwa wasn't too interested in wearing dresses, but alas she had to be formal. She was wearing a red dress and tied up her brunette hair with a hair band that had a black rose on it.

"Hello, madam," Rex joked in an English accent as he tipped his cap. "Shall we take a jolly ol' walk around the lake?"

"Very funny," she sneered. They started out on the walk toward Dwile Mansion. The summer sun was up with a calm breeze.

"Do we have any leads yet?" Joey asked.

"No," Luwa said disgruntled.

"Damn!" They approached the block and stared up.

"This is it," Yugi said. They looked up at the massive mansion.

"Holy crap!" Weevil shouted. They entered through the gates and up the porch. Luwa tentatively rang the bell. A well dressed fifteen-year-old greeted them.  
"Well hello fellow champions," he warmly greeted them. He was very tall with well-combed blonde hair. He was wearing a very fine suit and he had thin half moon glasses with sky-blue eyes. His face was gentle looking and he had a pleasant smile. "I am Raphael Dwile." He said as he shook their hands. He grabbed Luwa's hand and kissed it lightly. Her ears went red. "And hello to you malady." Rex and Weevil looked at each other and mumbled in unison.

"What a show-off." In front of them were a beautiful dining hall and a huge banquet.

"Sweet!" Rex said drooling. He stared at an odd dish.

"What the hell is this crap?" Weevil stated pushing up his glasses. Rex decided to wing it and tried it. It was very odd. Joey came over to them.  
"Wow! You're brave enough to try tripe." Joey said with astonishment.

"What's that?"

"You didn't know that! It's sheep stomach," Rex turned deathly white.

"I'm…gonna…hurl!" Rex ran to the bathroom and loud wrenching sounds were heard there.

"Hmmm. Dinner and a show." Weevil said blandly. Raphael poured a glass of wine.

"My father was very successful in the stock market. That's why I held this party." Raphael spoke to Luwa. "My parents are out on vacation and I'm in charge." He handed Luwa a glass of wine. "So enjoy." Yugi and Joey decided to get a glass of wine. When Rex exited the bathroom he got one too. Weevil walked outside on the patio holding a glass of wine looking into the distance. Raphael was talking with Luwa on the loveseat and she was blushing cherry-red.

"You are quite interesting," he said romantically. Weevil just scoffed.

"What an ass kisser," he scowled. Rex joined him on the patio and took a sip of wine.

"What's wrong? Do I sense jealously?" Weevil put his glass down.

"Why can't I get women?" he moaned.

"Well let's look at examples (he comes Weevil's anger meter). Now look at Raphael. He's intelligent, rich, a charmer, better dresser, and sharp looking. Now you Weevil. You are short (16), a failure duelist (39), you sound like a hamster on helium (74), your plans always fail (107), you have horrible fashion sense (149), your squinty-eyed (177), have a freaky obsession with bugs(221), and you are a frickin' cheater(235)," Rex declared. Weevil hung his head and sighed. He just put the glass to his lips when he heard something upstairs. It was Raphael and Luwa.

"This is my quarters. You look pretty in the sunset," he wooed. Weevil gritted his teeth and gripped his glass with such fury it cracked and exploded into shards in his hand. He was growling deeply under his breath.

"I think I should leave you alone with your pent up rage," Rex sauntered off. Weevil just stood there in front of the sunset. He was lost in a depression of reality.

He heard a loud thud. He rushed back and saw Rex passed out on the floor. He tried to shake him, yet not one twitch came from him. He had only one glass of wine. He turned and saw Joey in the same condition on the couch. He ran up the stairs and saw Yugi knocked out on the stairwell. He had his glass in his hand. Weevil figured it out. The wine had been tainted with tranquilizers. Luwa had drunk the wine also! He rushed to the bedroom and stopped cold in his tracks. Outside the bedroom he could hear a gun load.

To be continued…


End file.
